A Coming to Terms
by Jesheckahlynn
Summary: The war is over but can Zechs learn to be human and love the man who has haunted his dreams? Warnings: 6X2 eventual possible lemon and 1X5, 3X4, RXOc
1. Chapter 1

Hi there guys! I've been rather interested in the 6X2 fandom for a while but  
never tried writing a story for it yet.  
Reviews are welcome and I appologize if it's horrible but it's an idea thats  
been rattling around in my head lately.

Also if anyone would like to Beta the rest of the chapters for me once I get  
them written I would be Most appeciative!

Thanks! Jesheckah

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Gundam Wing. If I did I proabibly  
wouldn't be writing fanfic but forcing people to make me canon episodes with  
yummy 6X2 goodness.

Winter at the Sanq Palace was beautiful thought Milliardo Peacecraft, deep in  
reflection. He was deep in thought staring out one of the large bay windows the  
palace had to the outside world. Windows to peace he liked to think. The deep  
snow that was still softly falling after almost four days made the world into a  
beautiful winter wonderland, one where for a short while he was able to forgot  
the horrors of war and remember his love for this planet. Milliardo's attentions  
however were focused on a small scene playing out directly in front of the  
window. A young woman and man were frollicing in full court dress in the snow.  
The woman screaming threats at the young man. He seemed unphased by the threats  
against his braid as he packed large snowballs and lobbed them easily at the  
woman.

Milliardo couldn't help chuckling to himself. Cooped up all day as he was by  
the responsibilities of a king watching the two dearest friends he had at play  
did much for his heart. It had been ten years since he had accepted the throne  
and since then he couldn't imagine a bigger change. Gone were his desires for  
revenge and his anger. His heart had been gentled by the two in front of him.  
Smiling he skimmed the paperwork in front of him again and thought back on when  
his education had begun. And an eduction it had been. Though he wouldn't have  
admitted it years ago he had been woefully un-educated in how to be human.

Twelve years in the past

Young Zechs Marquise was frustrated, very very frustrated. All of the servants  
aboard the Peacemillion had been made aware of this some three days prior and  
still the funk in his mood would not lift. Whispered rumors of a fight with Lt.  
Noin had been circling like wildfire but most were ignored as she was shut up in  
his quarters with him. No-one else had been allowed in, not since that Gundam  
Pilot had gotten away. The pilot of 02 had been a throrn in the side of more  
than one OZ officer but it seemed with Mr. Marquise it was person, or so it was  
whispered among the servants.

Lt. Noin sighed as she watched a security tape for the eleventh time that day.  
She was sure she knew everything she could about this tape but she knew that if  
she missed anything Zechs would be most displeased with her. His dedication to  
finding this pilot was bordering on obcession and she didn't need to guess hard  
at the reason. The man on the tape, more of a boy really she reflected, was  
gorgeous. His chestnut hair shone in the few lights within the OZ base and his  
violet eyes when they settled on the camera took her breath away. Thirty seconds  
before he shot out the camera. Thirty Seconds and yet it was the longest footage  
they had on the pilot.

"Play it Again." Came the rough growl from Zechs sitting mere feet away from  
her toying petulantly with a wine glass's stem. The Oz Commander looked  
decidedly frumpy. His clothes looked as if he had slept in them, and Noin would  
have believed he did except she knew he didn't sleep at all the night before.  
His hair looked as perfect as usual but some of the lustre was gone and without  
his usual practiced movements it somehow looked less refined. Noin took in his  
appearance again before supressing another sigh and hitting play again.

Zechs was deep in thought. How could this pilot, this 02, get inside  
his head so thoroughly. His eyes closed momentarily as the image on the screen  
faded again. Three days ago he had seen the boy. He had been on his way to  
interrogate a prison and had come across the pilot on his escape. Instead of  
stopping the pilot Zechs had stared. Never had he seen such perfect hair before  
and the way the boy moved was so incredible it might have been sinful. The young  
pilot had winked, called him sexy, given him a resounding kiss on the lips and  
then disappeared. He left behind a very confused Zechs Marquise who had a rather  
charming blush about him. Noin had commented on the blush and been brushed aside  
when Zechs arived back at his quarters and had demanded that all footage of  
Pilot 02 be delivered to him as soon as possible.

Three days later and Noin was still going through the footage with him. She  
wasn't even sure what he was looking for. All he had told her was "I need more  
information." In her thoughts she was cursing the young gundam pilot. If it  
weren't for him she might be enjoying a more friendly Zechs' company. Longingly  
she thought of the chess games she and Zechs had on a regular basis. To match  
wits with this man was one of her biggest pleasures in life.

Zechs was running his fingers over his lips again. The memory of the brief kiss  
had stayed with him. It haunted his dreams when he tried to sleep, a searing  
heat on his lips and a stirring in his chest. Another two repeats of the footage  
and he had to accept that there was no more he could learn about this amazing  
pilot. Frustrated he slammed his fists on the sides of his chair and barked out  
a terse dismissal to Noin who seemed all too happy to leave him alone. With  
Noin gone his view screen had been turned back to one of space and the colonys.  
"Where are you..." His fingers returned to his lips as if he could still feel  
the boy there. "Where are you my vision" he whispered to the wide expance of  
space.

Several Months Later

"It's him!" Zechs' concentration lapsed as he saw the deadly gundam  
unstealthing. The machine moving with a practiced grace that showed off the  
skills and identity of it's master. "Who sir?" came a reply over his comm  
system and Zechs realized he was still on an open channel. Not bothering to  
reply Zechs turned off his communication system and took a deep breath. This  
duel with pilot 01 was going no-where fast and the Libra's reactor would be  
failing at any minute now. His heart caught in his chest as he realized he would  
be destroying pilot 02 as well if all went according to plan. Screaming in rage  
Zechs disengaged pilot 01 and took off into the main core. He had to get to the  
reactor.

His mind raced as he thought of "his vision." The name coming unbidden and in  
place of the pilots name, another piece of information he had not been able to  
come up with. With minutes to spare he destroyed the reactor and then snuck out.  
Now it was up to Libra, there was nothing more he could do. The ship was falling  
fast and Zechs sped away even faster. Turning back only once to see the reckless  
pilot 01 chasing after the ships remains with his rifle. His vision was safe  
and that was all that mattered in his world. "In love with the boy and you have  
never even had a conversation with him, some great leader you are" taunted his  
brain.

A Year Later

Zechs, no Milliardo, no Agent Wind now, had not expected a warm reception at  
the Preventors but this was ridiculous. Sighing he removed the sweaty gym  
clothing from his computer station and looked around for something to chuck it  
in. His first week with the Preventors had been hectic to say the least. He had  
attented more meetings than he cared to think about and had been warned multiple  
times that he would be being watched. His skills as a soldier and diplomat were  
needed but beyond that he was expendable. The pranks had started out  
innoscently enough. Salt in his coffee, silly string all over his chair, that  
damnable woopie cushion that kept appearing under his toosh. When he didn't  
retaliate it seemed that his tormentors had gotten more bold. Now he held in his  
arms the dirty laundry for an entire trainee squad fresh from the gym.

Strangely Zechs still had a smile on his face though. Clutched tightly in one  
of his hands was his partner assignment. This morning Une had given him yet  
another lecture about his usefulness and how he would be watched like a hawk.  
She had then handed him his assignment and he had managed to stammer out a  
confused "what." "You didn't think we would assign you just any partner did  
you? You are a risk and as such will always be accompanied by one of my best  
agents. Agent Shinigami happens to have the best matching qualifications and I  
will hear no arguments on this matter." Zechs had barely been able to keep his  
joy masked as he bowed and murmored a "yes Ma'am." Once outside her office he  
had taken a lunch and spent most of it staring at the paper and eating his food  
without tasting it.

Zechs Suddenly remembered that he supposed to be meeting up with his partner in  
less than thirty minutes time to move into their new office. He hurridly took  
the offending gym clothes to the nearest laundry chute ignoring the round of  
chuckles from the offices he passed. Everything they could throw at him was more  
than bearable. He would be working with his vision, he would get to see the  
impish man in action and be close to him every day. He strode back to his  
temporary station and fussed over his appearance before the first actual meeting  
with the former Pilot 02 was to take place. Nervously he thought back on the  
events that had brought this to pass.

The decision to join the Preventers had not been an easy one. Une had been  
pushing rather hard for him to be brought in. She didn't trust him she said and  
would prefer to have him somewhere under her command. Noin had tried to  
encourage him but Zechs had been set on going to Mars with her. On the day they  
were to leave Zechs had woken up late and groggy. Swearing about being drugged  
he had almost missed the piece of paper on top of the white envelope. An  
enlistment form for the Preventors with information for one "Duo Maxwell,  
Codename: Agent Shinigami." Had been left by Noin as well as a letter explaining  
that she needed time away from him. She had said she needed time to accept that  
her place wasn't with him as much as he was willing to offer it. Partial love,  
she said would never make either of them happy.

Snapping back to the future Zechs walked down the Preventors hallway and  
towards his future. A bemused smile on his face he strode tall and assured of  
himself.

-

Thanks for reading. 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this done!

Standard disclaimer: I don't owe Gundam Wing, the boys, or any of the places I mention and never will.

Duo Maxwell was not amused. Babysitting, they had him babysitting! All the talk about similar abilities wasn't fooling him. Une didn't trust the new "Agent Wind" and wanted someone to keep an eye on him. Part of Duo reminded him that Une didn't trust him much either. That line of thought only served to remind him that Agent Wind would be watching him too. Watched over by the very man who tried to destroy the Earth. Duo wasn't convinced that his last minute change of heart was real, he certainly wasn't convinced the man was the best partner for him. His conversation with Une earlier that day had left no room for argument on that subject however.

Une had of course skated around the fact that she didn't trust him. She had stressed the importance of "militants like Agent Wind" being watched at all times. Duo had flinched at that one. He knew all too well that in the eyes of most of the world he was just the same as Zechs. The colonies had not asked for anyone to fight for them and some blamed the former Gundam pilots for having the audacity to pilot such "violent" machines. The side that they were on didn't matter. The peace that had been brought to earth was being credited completely to Relena. Duo laughed lightly and bitterly at the thought of Relena bringing about peace without the Gundams and reflected again upon the niavety of people.

Deeper still in his thoughts was a nagging feeling that Duo should remember something about Agent Wind. He knew that he had never formally met the OZ leader though he had escaped from his bases more times than he cared to count. OZ's security had seemed like a joke to him he mused. Oops thats not the mental path he was meant to be going down! Oz, Security, Prisons, something was nagging at the edge of his consciousness he just couldn't remember exactly what it was. If he could only think just a little bit further he was sure it would be worth it.

"Agent Shinigami aern't you going to be late for your meeting?" rang the clear voice of one of the floor secretarys into his contemplation. The startled teenager* almost fell out of his chair. Glancing at the time he noticed that he was meant to have been at his new office a full two minutes ago. Wincing he ran off straightening his tie and trying to make sure he looked "regulation." Let Une watch him, he did always love putting on a performance. Sighing and checking over his slightly disheveled appearance he ran quickly along the corridor and off to his new partner.

* * *

Zech's Pov:

Agent Wind had arrived promptly five minutes before his intended meeting with Duo. Seven minutes later and he was still waiting on the cold steps for his new partner. He pulled his coat closer around him and tried not to shiver in the biting wind. His annoyance for his partners lateness was tempered only with the fear that he would not show up. Zechs hadn't stopped to think before what Mr. Maxwell, as he had determined to call him, would think of him. The air had seemed to take on a sinister chill when he had come to that realization. Annoyance began to creep onto his face and he had started to fiddle with something in his pocket by the time Duo made his appearance almost a full 5 minutes late and running at full speed across the courtyard.

Try as he might he couldn't get the sense of apprehension and slight annoyance to go away. Cooly he extended a hand and slightly quirked an eyebrow at his colleage. "Agent Wind, I believe we have been assinged to work together." Zechs cooly introduced himself and watched Dou for any signs of anger or hatred flaring up. The flustered pilot started at his hand for a second as if trying to figure out what to do with it and then shook it a little over enthusiastically.

"Man I thought that you would be so upset with me for being late. You see I was in my old office thinking back on a meeting with Une earlier today and just completely lost track of time. The secretary was nice enough to remind me but I was already late by then. Well I'm here now and it doesn't look like you want fry my ass. So should we get going inside? Oh by the way I'm Agent Shinigami" The pilot stopped and took his first breath here looking at the slightly shell shocked Zechs expectantly and motioning towards the door.

Hmmm...never would have imagined him as a big talker Zechs thought as he walked over to the door. The earlier annoyance forgotten at being given a piece of the puzzle he had worked on for so long. He drank in Duo's appearance and barely managed to contain a smile at the slightly out of place hair, the too tight tie, and the slight wrinkles in the agents shirt. To a casual observer he would have seemed to be perfectly in uniform but Zechs could see signs of his hurry written all over him. At least that part of his story is true Zechs thought and allowed himself a deep breath as he began to regain his composure. The rest of the walk up to the seventh story passed in relative silence with Duo randomly interjecting comments about seemingly nothing and Zechs grunting out answers when prompted.

The secretary on the seventh floor had been told to expect both of the agents and quickly led them to their office. Zechs and Duo looked around appreciatively. There were two large desks and several cabinets. For now that space was rather spacious and un-cluttered but both knew that would change with years of cases ahead of them. Both saw the nameplates on their desks at the same time and took off to examine them. Another ten or so minutes were spent in quiet contemplation and inspection of their new office space before Duo flopped boredly into his chair and began to spin around.

"So Zechsy this place up to your standards?" The braided teen enquired at length. He stopped the almost frantic spinning of his chair in favor of a more sedate side to side swing as he looked contemplatively at his older partner. The innoscent questioning face was marred only by the maniacal grin that was threatening to split his face in half. Duo was amused by something, something having to do with him if the grin on Duo's face was any indication. He paled slightly and suddenly wasn't so sure he wanted to know what was on his new partners mind.

"What did you just call me Agent Maxwell?" Zechs kept his voice carefully level and met Duo's amused gaze with a composed gaze of his own. Let him play his games, I should expect no less from the monkey who stole my heart. Zechs tried to convey his conviction in this to the other agent and almost crooned with glee at the sudden lowering of Duo's gaze. Let us play these games my kitten. Let us play.

Duo's Pov

* * *

Hmm fancy new office and a fancy new partner. A guy could get used to this, maybe working for the Preventors isn't all that bad. Une is still scary and mean but the pay is good and this guy is certainly good on the eyes! I still feel like I should remember something about him though. I didn't meet up with him at all during the war did I? I don't remember him interrogating me, I think I would have had fun with this one.

He had started to spin around in the chair almost without thinking. Movement always helped him to think, like the world itself tied him down and when he moved he fought against her pull on his being and declared himself the victor, his prize the freedom of his thoughts. Or so he had mused many times when he caught himself needing to move in Earth's heavy gravity. He longed for the easy gravity of outer space and the colonys where he could float for hours if he wanted, no tethers holding him to the world to his mortal existance, where he could slip into his role as the God of Death.

Duo found his thoughts wandering back to space as the world began to blur outside his chair and forced them back to the subject of his new partner. That hair was amazing, with the world blurred he could bring up an image of his new partner in all his perfection. The hair, the face, the body all of them were perfect, but most of all those lips. Duo wondered what it would be like to kiss them and then with a shock remembered he had done just that during an escape once. He abruptly stopped spinning to stare at the man in front of him for a minute.

Duo's mind was working in almost overdrive, as he stopped spinning he said the first thing that came to mind. "So Zechsy this place up to your standards?" He could have shot himself as smart as he was feeling. Well at least you didn't call him 'sexy' that's one thing to be glad of I suppose Maxwell. Silent berating himself he wondered if the former enemy in front of him remembered that night.

"What did you just call me Agent Maxwell?" Though Zechs answered him with perfect composure Duo was sure he had saw the man pale a little and twitch. Oh this was good, he didn't even have to try and get under his skin. It took but a few seconds for the Lightning Count to compose himself, by then Duo was sure he must remember that night or at least have some residual discomfort if he didn't. The look he saw in Zech's eyes when he looked up pierced him to the heart, it held a promise of something and a burning. He would think more on that later, now was the time to change the mood to something lighter.

Diverting his eyes he racked his brain for things to say. "I'm starved lets his the Lunch Room eh Zechys?" Duo snickered at his once again using such a fluffy nickname for the Prince of Sanc Kingdom and a fellow Mobile suit pilot. Then without waiting for a response he bounded out of his chair and out of the room. Leaving behind a very confused Zechs.

To be Continued...

* The Gundam pilots are 16 at the end of the war, 17 starting at the Preventors, and 28 in the starting Sequence with Zech's being 4 years older


End file.
